1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a coil component and more particularly to a miniature coil component formed by stacking of multiple coil layers.
2. Related Art
In today's electronics industry, electronic devices are getting more compact in size and delicate, while the functions of them are getting more powerful. Therefore, the electronic components inside an electronic device are also designed to be more delicate and compact. In various electronic components, the dimensions of a coil component are difficult to be reduced.
Take mini-sized motor as an example, a coil component is used as the motor stator. In the early stages of manufacturing, it is usually made by winding with enamel-insulated wires. The number of windings of the coil has to be increased in order for the coil to generate sufficient electromagnetic induction, as a result, the dimensions of the electronic components have to be increased as well.
In order to manufacture motors with smaller size, a stator coil composed of multilayered circuit boards is employed. In the application of a stator coil composed of multilayered circuit boards, the electrical connection among the circuit boards in multiple layers has to be taken into consideration, and therefore routing layers are included for connecting the circuit board to form circuit loops. However, the routing layers will result in an increased thickness for the mini-sized motor. If specific requirements of dimensions, such as requirement for miniaturization, have to be met, the number of circuit board layers has to be compromised and the density of the coil is therefore reduced. As a result, there will not be sufficient torque generated to drive the motor.